Stacy's Birthday
Plot Red interrupts the "fun" Blue, HungryGrox, Brown and Jason are having as he needs to call Stacy and congratulate her as it is her birthday. Apparently he cannot call her because he does not have a service plan. He and Blue travel to Canada to get a "special" service plan". Transcript (Blue is sitting in the couch, playing Battleflame 3 with his friends) Blue: Grox, Brown, Jason, get in this tank! HungryGrox: Roger. (When they are in the tank Blue drives with it and it gets blown up when he drives into a minefield) Jason: (Are you fucking kidding me face) Are you fucking kidding me?! Brown: You suck HungryGrox: Why am I on n00b team? (Red comes in, drunk) Red: 'Ey dood I just drenk like 20 gallons of this shit (Points at small container in his hand) Blue: (Without looking at Red, still playing) Red, are you drinking bottled liquid nitrogen again? Red: Um... no wai. I no haz liquid nyhtrojen. Blue: Whatever... (Red gets sober) Red: (speaks for himself) Who the fuck sells this shit? (Red walks into the kitchen) (Red sits down next to Blue with a sandwich) Red: Who you playin' with? Blue: (to Red, still focused on the game) Some friends... Red: Can you please call Stacy with my phone real quick? Blue: (Gets NO. face) NO! Red: But it is her birthday! Blue: Yes, so you should call her! Red: I do not have a Plane Servis Blue: A service plan? Red: I do not have one of those! Blue: Why would you give me you- wait a second... (to friends in Battleflame 3) I must go. (Blue leaves the game) Blue: Why would you give me your phone to call her if you cannot call her. And why don't you have a service plan? Red: You know that they lock you into some sort of contract and you need to give them your signature maybe your cards info and shit like that? Blue: So? Red: Well if they get that information they can turn it around somehow and thus sell my signature and my bank info and thus no drinks for me AND no ability to pay back the rent. Blue: You do not have any money on your bank account. Red: No but I can still get some! Blue: How are you then supposed to call Stacy? Red: Canada! (Red hands over advertisement) Blue: (reading) No term contract... why do you get this stuff from Canada? Red: Because I am there! Blue: No you are not... Red: Not yet, BLUE! TICKETS! (Next they are on a plane. And Red is looking at a magazine) Blue: (looks at Red) What are you looking at? Red: Porn! Blue: (whispers to Red) You can't look at porn here! There are kids here! Red: Whatevah... (Next they are in Canada) Red: Blue can I borrow your phone? Blue: Why? Red: So I can set up the contract faggot! (Red takes Blue's phone and calls the company) Female Seller: Thanks for calling, how can we help you? Red: Oh my god! I speak Canadian! (to Blue) Blue I can understand her, I must be speaking Canadian! Blue: Idiot... Red: Shhh! (speaking to the seller) I would like to start one of those non signature shit things. Seller: Great! You can start the plan now and pay 10 dollars now and get 30 dollars to call for. That equals to 300 hours. Red: 10 Canadian dollars? Seller: Yeah... Red: So I can call for 300 Canadian months? Seller: Hours... Red: Perfect! Let's do it! Seller: Okay it's all set up. You can pay with your call time so you get 200 hours instead of 300. Red: Yeah yeah fine lets reduce the call time. (Red hangs up. Then he calls Stacy) Stacy: 'Ey Re- Re- ... Red. Red: Happy Birthday! Stacy: Is not birthday mine... it's in 6 months. Red: Oh ok, see ya. (hangs up) Blue: It's not her birthday. Red: Yes Blue: And we are in Canada... Red: Yeah Blue: For 6 months? Red: Think so... Blue: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- -Episode Ends- HungryGrox: (off-screen) Fuck this game. Trivia *This fanfic is base of Tobuscus Animated Canadian Adventures by youtube user Tobuscus. *Battleflame 3 is based of Battlefield 3 (of course) What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes